My Heart's Place
by KH freak 813
Summary: "'In a way, my heart's place is with you; even if I don't have one, with you, I feel like I have a heart; I feel human again.'" Gift to AngelHeartFire. Roxas's POV.


Hello readers! Congratulations to **AngelHeartFire** for correctly guessing the first POV in the epilogue of My Greatest Regret! This oneshot is dedicated to her! I thank **S-boogie**, **AngelHeartFire** and **snakepit** for reviewing the epilogue! It's much appreciated!

If you like this story, feel free to read my other three stories: My Greatest Regret, Take My Pain Away, and Until It's Too Late.

No flames please! Don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Kingdom Hearts. It belongs to Disney and Square Enix. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

I was panting heavily, completely out of breath. Today's mission had been strenuous: I was ordered to slay hundreds of thousands of Heartless in The Great Maw. The army stretched as far as the eye could see, and I almost fainted after seeing the sheer size of the swarm. It took hours to kill the all the creatures. As the last monster was slain by my Keyblade, I couldn't help but sigh in relief.

Finally I could visit the Clock Tower!

Lately, I had been sent on so many missions that having Sea-Salt ice cream was no longer an option, and that had been depressing me. I missed the breathtaking sunsets, and most importantly, Axel. Having not see him in a while, it was natural that I would be worried about him; all my missions were solo and we never passed each other in the hallways.

No longer being able to wait another second, I flicked my wrist and opened up a sloppy Dark Corridor and stepped in. Instantly, I was transported to the top of the Clock Tower.

It felt like forever since I had been there, even though it had been only a few days. I guess I missed it more than I thought I did.

Looking around, I spotted Axel; he was sitting at his usual spot on the ledge, lost in the sunset. He looked deep in thought. As I sat down to the right of him as usual, he snapped out of his trance. He turned to look at me, eyes widening in surprise.

"Hey Roxas, Long time no see!" Axel greeted casually. He had a grin on his face, yet it look strained. I decided not to question it however.

"Hey Axel, I'm sorry that I couldn't see you more often; Saïx has been hurling horrific missions at me nonstop! Today, I was sent to Hollow Bastion to kill hundreds of thousands of Heartless, and it stretched as far as the eye could see. I thought that it would have..." I trailed off as I heard Axel sigh. I turned to face him and saw the strange look that he was giving me; he had his chin propped up on his outstretched palm and was staring at me unblinking. Noticing that I had stopped ranting, he broke off his gaze toward me and turned to face his knees instead, his face flushing a crimson that rivaled his hair.

"Axel...are you okay? Why is your face so red? Are you sick?" I questioned consecutively. Not knowing what was going on with my best friend was freaking me out.

"Y-yeah, I'm just a little cold; the water at Atlantica was freezing today." Axel replied, face turned from me.

"You don't look wet." I mused.

"I dried myself off." Axel responded, still not facing me.

I took the glove off my right hand and cupped his forehead. "You're not cold either." I said. To my surprise, he flushed even darker.

"Your face, it's even redder now." I stated.

"Shut up." Axel whispered. I barely managed to hear it, but I was shocked.

"Why should I? I'm just trying to help!" I screamed.

"Just shut up." Axel muttered before Nobody tendrills enveloped him. "Wait! Don't go!" I commanded, but to no avail. Darkness enveloped him, and the next moment, he was gone.

* * *

After Axel left, the sunset was no longer interesting and I also teleported back home.

After reporting the extensive details of my horrid mission to Saïx, I searched for Axel. The first place I looked was his room, naturally. Him not being there, I started to panic. I ran aimlessly in the hallways, hoping to bump into Axel. I summoned a bunch of Samurais, Dusks, and Creepers to aid me in my search. After wandering for what felt like hours, I ran into Xigbar.

"Well hello Tiger." He teased.

"Stop calling me that." I commanded though gritted teeth. I wanted to lecture him, but I had a more pressing matter to attend to.

"Have you seen Axel?" I inquired.

"Oh, Flamesliocks? I saw him enter a Dark Corridor that led to Destiny Islands. He said that he was going on another mission." Xigbar explained. That surprised me; Axel never did any extra missions, so why did he suddenly start? Something was wrong with him earlier.

"Oh thanks." I replied. Before I turned to leave, Xigbar questioned me.

"Hey Roxy, why do you even want to know where Flamesliocks is?" I almost blew up at the deeply hated nickname, but I held my anger in check for that one time.

"He seemed different earlier." I said.

"What are you talking about Roxy? He always acts that way, at least towards you." Xigbar pointed out.

"What?"

"Nothing. Oops, I said too much." Xigbar replied in an insincere tone.

Wanting to get to Axel as soon as possible, I turned away in that instant and opened a Dark Corridor. With a solemn expression, I crossed the swirling portal.

* * *

The next instant, I arrived at the beach of Destiny Islands. The sunset looked surreal, the sky illuminated with shades of deep reds and brilliant oranges; it was truly magnificent. A commotion drew my attention away from the setting sun.

Axel was face down in the sand, surrounded by many Wave Crests, unable to fight back due to the distinct type disadvantage. I crossed the length of the beach in a fast as I thought a heart would beat, and summoned my Keyblade in the process. I lunged at a draconic Heartless, striking it down. I repeatedly dodged and attacked the group skillfully while protecting Axel. After defeating the monsters, I went over to Axel and picked him up. He slowly opened his eyes, and upon seeing me, they widened in shock and he stood up straight.

"R-Roxas? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"We need to talk." I deadpanned. Before he could protest, I added, "You were not acting like yourself earlier, and I want-no need-to know why. Don't deny it." Keeping his mouth closed, he nodded. Looking for a more comfortable place to sit, I led him toward the Paopu Tree. Once we were situated on the tree, I began talking.

"Okay, what's up? And I know it's not nothing. It's serious considering it's making you act differently. Tell me." I commanded. He mumbled something, but I couldn't hear it.

"What!" I pressed.

"It's you!" He yelled.

"What?" I was really confused; what did I do?

"Every time I gaze at you, I can't help but stare; you're so beautiful and you put the most brilliant sunset to shame. Your laugh is the most musical there is and your smile always lightens my day. You're so perfect. I wonder every second of every day to myself 'what did I do to deserve someone as angelic as Roxas?'. I have to strain myself just to keep from being a stuttering mess around you. I try so hard to keep my voice steady, conceal every blush, but I failed earlier. I lied because I had no idea how to tell you how I felt. I-I love you Roxas."

I sat there, stunned, and not quite believing my ears. "Are you sure Axel? Don't you need a heart to feel this way?"

"In a way, my heart's place is with you; even if I don't have one, with you, I feel like I have a heart; I feel human again." I was left breathless for a few seconds.

"A-Are you okay Roxas?" Axel was starting to panic.

"Yeah, I'm okay and I just realized something; I feel the same way. You're breathtaking and are as beautiful as fire. I felt warm whenever I was around you, and I still feel that way. I never knew what the feeling was until now. My heart's place is also with you, and I love you too." Tears left my eyes as I proclaimed the feelings Axel gave me.

Suddenly, Axel wrapped me up in a tight hug and crashed our lips together. I was shocked at first, but after a few seconds, my eyes automatically closed, and I started kissing back. I wrapped my arms around his torso and embraced him closer to me. His tongue licked my bottom lip, asking for permission. I readily opened my mouth, and his tongue slipped inside. I moaned to the sensual caresses the muscle was giving my tongue. I pushed into his mouth and licked back, earning a moan from him as well. He tasted like cinnamon, something I thought fit him perfectly.

After many long moments, we finally parted our lips.

"Woah..." I gasped.

"Yeah." Axel followed. I laid my head on his chest, and he held me close. One of his arms left my side, and I quirked an eyebrow at him. He smirked at me, then showed off the Paopu Fruit he now held in his hand.

"If we share this, our destinies will be forever tied together; nothing could truly separate us." Axel explained.

"Yeah, let's do it! I want us to be together forever!" I exclaimed.

He split the fruit in half, and gave me one of the pieces. We ate it together in silence, admiring each other while nibbling away at the fruit. It tasted sweet and had a smooth texture. As I finished my fruit alongside Axel, I felt my soul being connected to Axel's. I felt so warm.

"Now we can be together forever." Axel whispered.

"Yeah...But since we are now spiritually tied, we should be honest with each other." I suggested.

"I agree...I love you Roxas."

"I love you too."

As we watched the last of the sun disappear beneath the horizon, I felt my heart's place was with Axel.

* * *

How was the story? Did you like it? Please review! I loooove reviews and I greatly appreciate them!


End file.
